The Baby Ed, Edd n Eddy Show
The Baby Ed, Edd n Eddy Show is a flash-animated series, showing the characters as babies. the characters also star in their own segments. Characters *Ed: The strong, dimwitted, 5-year old of the Eds. He like his baby sister, Sarah, chickens, pudding skin, yogurt and his friend, horror movies, comic books, wigs, roller coasters, Glippo, jawbreakers, Nazz and his friends. *Edd: The intelligent, weak 4-year old of the Eds. He has a passion for science and nature. He also like libraries, books, dictionaries, inventing, Professor Blingy, jawbreakers, Sarah, Nazz and his friends. *Eddy: The angry, selfîsh, self-centered, 4-year old (unofficially) leader of the Eds. He always pull up scams to recieve money to buy jawbreakers. He also like his big brother, mashed potatoes, cookies, Oompy Loompy, Nazz and his friends. *Sarah: Ed's baby sister, who would scream for anything, especially Edd. She would also scream whenever Ed try to hold her, leading their mom to think Ed's messing with her. She also wears a pink bowtie on her head. *Jimmy: A very sensitive baby, who is also a strong sleeper. He usually hangs out with Sarah in the crib. He wears a black T-shirt and a pink baby bonnet. *Jonny 2x4: A happy-go-lucky 4-year old, who is also nuisance, and hangs out with a wooden board, named Plank. He also wears a long-sleeved shirt and also has hair. *Kevin: A 5-year old stereotypical jock, who is friends with the Eds. Whenever he's bossy, he call the Eds "dorks". He also likes hot dogs, his trike, jawbreakers and Nazz. He awears a blue and green T-shirt, blue pants and also has hair. *Rolf: A 5-year old country boy, who lives in Northen Europe, who hasn't moved to the Cul-de-Sac, yet. *Nazz: A fashionable, local 4-year old girl. She also like Eddy's Brother, the Eds, Kevin and Jonny. *The Kanker Sisters: Three 5-year old girls, who live at the Trailer Park, never met the Eds yet, and also like watching infomercials. Episodes *Cartoon Ed / Naptime / The Outdoors / New Trike / Rolf vs. Wolf / Rollerblading / New Dads: The Eds watch cartoons on a saturday morning, and fight to see which one is better (Ed likes Glippo, Edd likes Professor Blingy and Eddy likes Oompy Loomp). / Sarah and Jimmy take a nap. / Jonny loves the outdoors. / Kevin gets a tricycle. / Rolf has to battle a wolf. / Nazz learns to roller skate. / The Kankers force their mom to marry three dads. *Truth or Lemons / Changing Time / Head on Tree / Party at Kevin's / Beating Stick / Bored / Infomercials: Kevin dare the Eds to eat lemons. / Sarah and Jimmy get their diapers change. / Jonny gets his head stuck on a tree. / Kevin's parents leave for the day, and the Eds come over. / Rolf's Great Nano hits Rolf with a beating stick whenever he screws up. / Nazz is bored. / The Kankers watch infomercials. *Jawbreakers! / Feeding Time / Milkshakes / Hot Dog Boy / Favorite Animal / Boys, Boys, Boys! / Babysitter: The Eds pull up scams for jawbreakers. / Sarah and Jimmy get fed. / Jonny experiences his first milkshake. / Kevin likes hot dogs. / Rolf can't choose between his favorite animal, either Wilfred or Fluffy. / Nazz has a passion for boys. / A babysitter watch the Kankers. *The Cookies / Learning to Walk / The Playground / Scam Kevin / Cursed Telephone / My First Magazine / Kanker Burgers: Eddy's Mom made cookies. / Sarah and Jimmy learn to walk. / Jonny goes to the playground. / The Eds try to scam Kevin. / Rolf recieves a phone, which sends him to bad luck. / Nazz experience her first magazine. / The Kankers learn to make burgers. *To the Future!: Edd makes a time machine, that sends the Eds to the future, as they meet their older selves. First special. TBA Category:Series